Home, Sweet home
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: (songfic) Kitty's out late and a watcher watches her as she sings (For every, and I mean EVERY pairing that has kitty in it)


****

Home, Sweet home

By the black gryphon

Notes:

__

italics are song lyrics

(anything between parenthesis) are sung at the same time as the PRIOR verse (the one above it.

* asterisks are the translation of the verses.

Kitty kicked the rock into the pool, watching the waters ripple. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let the cool night air fill her mind with it's beauty. Looking at the moon, she smiled softly. Continuing her walk she never noticed someone following her. She never turned once, she never heard the footsteps falling silently behind her. All she saw was the moon and the stars.

She never heard the sigh that softly flew from the warm lips as she let her hair down from it almost permanent ponytail.

She never felt the heated gaze staring at the sight of her hair falling down her back.

She never heard anything but the night sky, and so she opened her mouth and like the nymphs that haunt travelers... She sang to the sky, the stars, and to anyone who listened. And yet, she sang... only at alleviate the ache for home.

So far away from my home, sweet home 

Day by day, from land to land I roam 

Though told by the wind which way to go, 

Oh, how I long for my home, sweet home. 

Boade ruoktot alot go dan dovtat tuski

Boade ruoktot alot go dan dovtat vaivui 

Du ruoktu vuordà du alot

Du ruoktu vuordà du alot

* You can come home in times of harshness. 

* You may come home in times of sorrow, too. 

* Your home will be waiting for you forever 

* It will be waiting for you forever. 

The song poured from her lips, taunting the sky and the moon. She closed her eyes, envisioning only herself, never knowing that there was one who listened behind her.

She never thought of the tortured thoughts ruining through the watcher's head.

She never wondered if she was ethereal like the watcher did.

All she did was sing, sing to the night sky, the glowing moon, the twinkling stars, to the watcher, and to the one she loved.

Fragrant blossoms blooming far away-- 

Do my folks see them as I did long ago? 

Are they still joyful? Are they young at heart? 

Will I see them again as I did that day? 

(Bearas, ushbat 

Ruoktu, muitut 

Dat ca goassige 

Vajaldahtc du)

(* Family, friends, 

* Home and memories. 

* No one will ever 

* Forget about you. )

The moon rose within it's ebony canvas as she sang, shining no brighter, yet not dimming. She sang to the people waiting for her at the place she called home, the one she felt calling her. The one she sang to tonight, the one she waited for, and she sang her pain. Her pain of being away from home.

And yet she never felt the pain of yearning within the tortured chest of her watcher.

She never experienced the tortured restless nights.

She never lived the tortured days of wondering.

And yet the watcher was content on watching this beauty sing to the night.

Even for just a single hour within the endless night.

The watcher just watched.

And she sang out to the watcher, to her home, to the ebony night, the dots of lights, the illuminating moon.

How far I've come from my childhood home! 

There will come a time when my troubles are gone, 

And when I shall not be all alone-- 

Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home. 

(Meahcci, àcit, 

Albmi, eana: 

Dat buot vurdet du 

Dat buot vurdet du)

(* Forest, stream, 

* Sky and earth: 

* Everyone is waiting, 

* Waiting for your return. )

Her eyes fluttered open as she sang, never wanting to turn back. Looking at the water once more, she sat down, trailing her finger through the water. From her lips came notes of varying pitch, yet all beautiful.

She never heard the quickening breath behind her.

She never felt the weakening of stunned knees.

She never experienced the rapidly beating heart that burned for her.

All she did was sing, and that made all the difference.

Kitty stopped singing as the song slowly died down and she felt the tears trail down her face.

She never turned her face from the moon.

She didn't move from the spot.

So the watcher moved forward, to claim the moon, the stars, and her.

The watcher sighed softly and moved towards her, wishing to bring her home... And yet never could.

AN: Okay, okay, this is a VERY confusing one. If you are wondering about the song, well it's on the Final Fantasy: N Generation soundtrack. It's called (my) Home, Sweet home. It is a beautiful piece and I recommend everyone to listen to it. I could actually see Kitty singing this piece (and thus the song was the inspiration for this fic) This is a romance fic for all of you who like Kitty. I made the watcher so vague that you could put ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE, in the watcher's spot. I actually wrote this with both Lance and Pietro in mind, but if you wanted to, you could put anyone from Kurt to Tabitha, to even DUNCAN (though I doubt it) there. So basically, it's a fic that could please any sort of fan wither you be a Kietro, Lancitty, Kurtty, Kititha (Tabitha/kitty), Scotty, whatever fan! Reviews wanted. The more I get, the more likely I write more fics like this or 'Last train'


End file.
